1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a protecting film and a method for coating a protecting film on a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a workpiece has been machined, a protecting film is generally coated on a surface of the workpiece for protecting the surface. Since the protecting film is generally a flat film, air bubbles/pockets tend to develop on a three-dimensional surface portion of the workpiece.
A typical protecting film generally includes an adhesive layer and a release layer formed on the adhesive layer. The adhesive layer defines a plurality of splits to separate the adhesive layer into a plurality of sections. In use, the release layer is detached from the adhesive layer, and the adhesive layer is then coated on the three-dimensional surface portion of the workpiece. The adhesive layer is capable of reducing air bubbles from the splits. However, a portion of the adhesive layer adjacent to the splits is easily damaged when forming the splits. When the adhesive layer is coated on the three-dimensional surface portion of the workpiece, a portion of the adhesive layer adjacent to the splits may detach from the adhesive layer and remain on the three-dimensional surface portion of the workpiece. Therefore, a plurality of adhesive trails may be formed on the three-dimensional surface portion of the workpiece, and the adhesive trails may unduly decrease a surface quality of the workpiece.
Therefore, a new protecting film and a method for coating a protecting film on a workpiece are desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.